This invention relates to an improved retaining wall construction and, more particularly, to a cantilever-type retaining wall construction fabricated from cast in place components and precast components in combination.
A cast in place cantilever wall is a well known civil engineering structure. Typically such a wall is formed by removing earth at the situs where the wall will be positioned. A large base of reinforced concrete in the form of a horizontal shelf or platform is then cast in place along with a vertically upward extension from the horizontal platform. Fill and other material is then placed behind the cast in place structure. Various permutations and combinations of this construction are known
There has remained, however, the need to provide an improved cantilever-type wall, particularly one where a minimum amount of on-site casting is required. The present invention provides such a structure.